San Valentín
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "Me encantaron los dangos, Sasori. Gracias. PD: Estoy feliz que se te haya olvidado la nota que estaba dentro : )"


¡Buenas, sempais! De acuerdo, sé que llevo desaparecida varios meses, aunque en mi defensa con la escuela y unos asuntos personales, se me hizo imposible trabajar en algún tipo de fic para cualquiera de mis parejas. En fin, sé que esta historia está un poco fuera de tiempo, pero el chiste era darle algo a mi OTP.

 _Naruto_ , como a estas alturas deben imaginarse, no es de mi propiedad. Sólo estoy tomándole prestados los personajes de Kishimoto.

 **¡Advertencias!** Como siempre, me veo obligadas a recordarles que un fic mío implica YAOI, cantidades descomunales de OoC y finalmente, un Mundo Alterno.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **((*~* [SAN VALENTÍN] *~*))**

 **. .**

Incluso ahora, no supe muy bien cómo le dije que esperaba verlo al final de las clases, detrás del edificio de Talleres Culturales. Ahora, conforme las horas iban transcurriendo, me sentía enfermo y un poco miserable.

La espera. Joder, ¿hay algo más terrible? No existe la mínima garantía de que un día mis sentimientos vayan a alcanzarlo. Esa incertidumbre, aunque emocionante, desata confusión a través de todo pensamiento lógico que pudiera formular en estas circunstancias.

El mundo da vueltas, pero sigue girando como siempre mientras empiezo a hundirme en el asiento, observándolo rechazar a una bonita joven, quien parece vacilar entre dejarle la carta o el paquete de chocolates (quizá hechos a mano; por alguna —maldita— razón hacer dulces caseros está de moda en San Valentín). Dicha escena parece haberse repetido demasiado en las últimas seis horas, como si fuera parte del Infierno de Dante, cuyos condenados vuelven una y otra vez para ejecutar su tortura igual que un disco rayado.

Lanzó un suspiro y golpeo mi frente contra el escritorio, sin que duela. Al ver hacia abajo, me doy cuenta, un poco avergonzado, que por la mochila asoma claramente mi obsequio: Un paquete no muy grande, envuelto en papel decorado rojísimo como los —asombrosos— ojos de Itachi.

Frunzo el ceño y con un pie, atraigo mis pertenencias a la silla discretamente. No quiero que nadie lo vea, por Dios. Temo que a alguien se le ocurra preguntar qué es, o aun peor, su destinario.

Me mordí el labio y chasqué la lengua. ¡Había estado cuatro días enteros preparando la receta de dangos, hasta que me sentí satisfecho con el resultado! Y ahora, de cobarde, no se los daré a Itachi. ¿Cómo podría? ¡Ambos somos hombres! ¿Qué demonios estaba creyendo que sucedería? Como si al darse cuenta de lo que yo quería, fuera a recibirme con los brazos abiertos. "Qué idiota".

Si le confesara a Itachi que son dangos, juraría que no se negaría a aceptarlos, más por debilidad adictiva que otra cosa, pero siendo francos, ya no quería dárselos. No en ese papel chillón. No el día de hoy.

La campana sonó y, luego del susto inicial, tomé las cosas para escabullirme presuroso, aprovechando los diminutos segundos de ventaja que otorgaban.

—¡Hey, Sasori! —Gritó alguien a mis espaldas. Fingí que no le había oído; probablemente se trataba de Deidara, quien regresaba a casa conmigo.

El pecho me dolía de tan rápidos y fuertes que eran mis latidos, pero intenté no hacerles caso.

Corrí hasta fuera del edificio, regañándome y todavía atravesé un par de cuadras fuera de la escuela. "Eres patético". Lo decía una y otra vez, aunque en definitiva no ayudaba nada saberlo.

Itachi me descomponía (a cualquiera, en realidad). Sin embargo, estaba malhumorado: ¿Cuándo Akasuna no Sasori había huido?

No. Eso sí que no. Iría a encontrarme con Itachi y le daría la caja. Podía quitarle el envoltorio e inventar alguna excusa.

Regresé sobre mis pasos. Una parte de mí luchaba por convencerse de que el Uchiha no estaría ahí. Después de todo, para bien o para mal, ya debió imaginarse la verdadera razón de citarlo en cualquier lugar, justo el 14 de febrero.

Mierda. Mierda.

Paré en seco y gemí bajito. "Claro", reflexioné, "él ya debe hacerse una idea. Quizá estaba feliz por verme salir despavorido. No tendría qué rechazarme. Evitaría lo incómodo del asunto, ¿no?".

Resignado, a pesar de todo, seguí caminando en dirección a los Talleres. No sabía qué era más fuerte: La esperanza de verlo ahí o de no encontrarlo. Lo descubriría unos segundos después, cuando al llegar al pie del edificio, lo vi ahí parado, contemplando su teléfono y guardándolo. Sentí un inesperado aguijonazo de alivio… casi rayando en la felicidad. Daba la impresión de que aguardaba por alguien.

"Y ese alguien soy yo, ¿cierto?".

Arrastrando los pies, me acerqué. Itachi se volvió a mí, aparentemente impresionado de que después de todo me dejase ver.

—Hola. —Saludó, esbozando una sonrisa que suspendió mi corazón en el vacío.

—Hum —dije, a modo de respuesta. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que finalmente él preguntó:

—¿Necesitabas hablar conmigo, Sasori?

Negué con la cabeza y luego asentí. Él arqueó una ceja.

—Verás… —musité, el zumbido en los oídos creciendo—. Es que… —pausa. Notaba la mirada de Itachi fulminándome, de tan atento que estaba a mis palabras. Cogí una bocanada de aire, encogiéndome de hombros y quitándome la mochila—. Bueno, pensé… —la abrí, sacando el paquete, sintiendo cómo temblaba mi mano conforme lo sujetaba—…que te gustaría…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Itachi, con una nota impaciente, pero todavía gentil. No parecía exasperado, sólo… ansioso, ¿emocionado? Y a pesar de ello, supe justo entonces que no me atrevería a hacerlo.

—Una chica me regaló una caja de dangos —replique, suspirando—. No me gustan las cosas dulces, pero… tú las amas, ¿verdad?

Itachi me observaba con una expresión aturdida. Parpadeó rápidamente, como si estuviera despertando de una ensoñación. Miró el paquete extendido y lo tomó por inercia.

—Ah. Eso. Claro. —Pausa—. Gracias.

Asentí.

—Nos vemos.

Tratando de no evidenciar mi decepción, di media vuelta y eché a andar. Tenía la cabeza baja, golpeándome mentalmente por ser tan cobarde.

Estaba sentado frente a mi escritorio, tratando de concentrarme en redactar un ensayo para la clase de Inglés, cuando de pronto, mi celular vibró. Con una mueca de fastidio (aunque de cualquier manera no estaba poniendo atención a la tarea y sólo garabateaba sobre la hoja en blanco), me acerqué para ver.

Quizá Deidara tenía dificultades y esperaba que lo ayudara. Para mi sorpresa, no era mi —autonombrado— alumno.

Sentí que la sangre se agolpaba en el rostro, mareándome en apenas instantes, viendo el mensaje que brillaba en la pantalla: "Me encantaron los dangos, Sasori. Gracias. PD: Estoy feliz que se te haya olvidado la nota que estaba dentro : )"

 **FIN**

* * *

C'est tout! A quien corresponda: Muchas gracias por leer y si acaso que me dejen review, sumen mil gracias. Ojalá les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
